


Pretty Boy

by mitigates



Series: AU One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, I'm a pathetic IwaOi simp, Iwaioi, M/M, Shy Oikawa, Skateboarder Iwaizumi, Skateboarder bokuto, Skateboarder hinata, Writer akaashi, dancer oikawa, did i say fluff, i love iwaoi, iwaoi fluff, pure fluff, side bokuaka, side kagehina, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Iwaizumi’s headphones were not plugged in and Tooru had not reconnected his to his Bluetooth. They clicked on the same song at the same time and began blasting the music in the train car. The soft melodies of the piano that started the song came slowly at first, but the moment Taeyang started singing their eyes locked.Tooru’s head whipped to his left and Iwaizumi’s head whipped to his right. They locked eyes and stared for much longer than necessary.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: AU One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824652
Comments: 31
Kudos: 286





	Pretty Boy

It took Tooru much too long to realize that they took the train together every single morning. He was always in his world: a pale blue scarf wound tightly around his neck that covered half of his face, he had matching headphones discreetly shoved into each ear (showing just enough to avoid conversation from bystanders), his leg warmers also matched. He always had some kind of theme going on that observers weren’t sure was a conscious decision or not. Knowing him though, it probably was. Tooru sauntered into the train car and sat in the same spot that he always sat in, leaning back against the welcoming plastic that the chair offered. Tooru plucked his phone from his duffel bag and scrolled through to find a song to play.

Opposite of him, Iwaizumi kicked the edge of his skateboard up and held it at his side, careful to place it straight down so as not to unintentionally hit anybody. Observers wouldn’t give Iwaizumi’s clothing a second thought, they didn’t give him a second thought at all. He preferred it that way, he liked to blend in. He was wearing a thick hoodie donned with the insignia of his best friend's clothing line. He paired it with simple black jeans with holes in the knees that were not put there intentionally, shaving at least $100 off of the price tag. He pulled his black headphones over his ears and scrolled through his phone for something to listen to.

Iwaizumi’s headphones were not plugged in and Tooru had not reconnected his to his Bluetooth. They clicked on the same song at the same time and began blasting the music in the train car. The soft melodies of the piano that started the song came slowly at first, but the moment Taeyang started singing their eyes locked.

Tooru’s head whipped to his left and Iwaizumi’s head whipped to his right. They locked eyes and stared for much longer than necessary.

“Oi- turn that gay shit off!” 

Tooru blushed, the redness rising to the tips of his ears, he sunk into his scarf and lowered his eyes. Iwaizumi, however, narrowed his eyes at the swaying man that was now leering at the pretty boy with the scarf around his mouth.

“Didn’t you hear me, bitch boy?” The short, fat man stepped in front of the pretty boy. “Turn that gay shit off!” His voice grew louder as the pretty boy’s face grew redder.

He fumbled with his phone as his fingers started pressing multiple buttons at once, not a single one that turned the music down or off. He finally pressed the pause button and reached up to adjust his scarf impossibly closer around his face. “I’m sorry-”

Iwaizumi scowled further. _Why was_ ** _he_ **_apologizing?_

The swaying man stood slightly straighter but continued growling at the pretty boy. “I’m so sick of y’all pretty fucks flaunting around here- nobody wantsta see that shit-” The man snarled.

Tooru sunk into his chair. “Leave me alone, please-” He muttered barely loud enough for the man to hear.

Iwaizumi kicked off the side of the subway car and made his way toward the pretty boy. He knocked into the man’s shoulder as he pushed past him and plopped onto the seat next to the pretty boy.

“You gotta fuckin’ problem?” The man grumbled in Iwaizumi’s direction but didn’t turn his attention from the pretty boy. He turned toward Iwaizumi when he didn’t answer and his eyes widened considerably. “You’re-you’re-you’re-”

Iwaizumi loudly dropped his skateboard at the man’s feet. “Fuck off.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

The man stumbled back slightly at his words. “Excuse me- you are-! You’re Iwaizumi-You can’t talk to me like that!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “What the fuck are you going to do about it?”

The man scoffed and pulled his phone out. He tapped the red circle in the middle of his screen and started recording. “I’m going to ruin your career!”

Iwaizumi snorted and stretched his legs across the subway car. “You’re going to ruin _my_ career? What’s your name, man?”

The man sneered in response. “Take Kirawga.”

Iwaizumi stifled back a laugh and pulled his phone out. “Take Kirawga. Judging by your overall disheveled appearance, I’m going to say you’re drunk as fuck, probably ending your night at 6 am. That’s pretty irresponsible for the Chief Maintenance Officer of Golden’s Bank. You’re saying you want to ruin _my_ career by standing on a public fucking subway and harassing this guy who’s just trying to get to work. And seriously…’ _gay shit’_?” 

The man fumbled to stop recording, nearly dropping his phone. “I-I-I didn’t-”

“If you want to see some gay shit, I’ll show you some gay shit-” Iwaizumi threw his hand behind the pretty boy’s back, hoping to God that he would play along at least for a moment. The man next to him stiffened slightly, but relaxed as Iwaizumi squeezed his shoulder. “Get the fuck away from him. _Now_.” 

The subway came to a stop and the man scrambled off of the train, disappearing into the mass of other people exiting the car.

Iwaizumi pulled his arm away and glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. “Sorry about that.”

Tooru nodded slightly but kept his eyes on the floor.

Iwaizumi wanted to comfort the guy but the pretty boy was shaking, his hands were shaking, his jaw was shaking underneath his scarf, his knees were shaking beneath the thick leggings he was wearing. Iwaizumi got off at the next stop and didn’t turn back.

* * *

Tooru noticed that they were riding the same train again the next day. It was Friday and Tooru wondered if Hajime rode the train on the weekends. He spotted him out of the corner of his eyes, leaning against the wall of the subway in the same spot as before. He had one leg kicked up, his foot flat against the wall behind him. He was scrolling through his phone and bobbing his head slightly to whatever he was listening to.

Taeyang was an interesting choice. Certainly not what he would expect from just looking at Hajime. His jeans were as ripped as the day before, but it didn’t look purposeful. They were clean but worn, like his sneakers. Tooru pulled his phone out and googled his name, that awful man from the day before seemed to recognize him. He typed in Hajime and was immediately met with all sorts of results. Hajime Iwaizumi was an incredibly famous skateboarder. He was known for going around New York and giving out signed merchandise or wads of cash. Tooru clicked on a video and smiled softly at the comment feed. He did a live stream to benefit a local youth home and raised nearly 60 grand in 24 hours. That was incredible. He was busy scrolling through videos when he felt a presence in front of him. He stiffened in preparation from the harassment he didn’t particularly feel like facing two days in a row. He looked up slowly and caught the eyes of the very face he had streaming on his phone.

Hajime glanced at the pretty boy’s phone. “Can I at least get your name since you now know everything there is to know about me?” He pointed at the pretty boy’s ears.

Tooru was too distracted by the videos that he hadn’t realized, once again, he had failed to connect the Bluetooth. The volume wasn’t loud but Hajime was close enough that he would have heard what he was watching. Tooru paused the video, blush creeping across his face. “Sorry-”

“You don’t need to apologize all the time.”

Tooru bit his lip slightly and looked up. Hajime looked different in person. His features were soft, still pointed and a bit aggressive, but softer. “I’m sure I don’t know everything there is.” Tooru was feeling brave.

Hajime’s eyebrows raised just barely, a smirk sliding its way into place. He held his hand out. “Hajime Iwaizumi. You can call me either.”

Tooru met the greeting. “Tooru Oikawa. Whichever is fine for me too.”

The pretty boy’s hands were exactly as soft as Iwaizumi thought they would be. He held on for much longer than he needed to as he studied the gentle features sitting in front of him. Tooru Oikawa. He was _definitely_ prettier up close. His soft brown hair was styled in a way that framed his face, even with the scarf covering half of it. His light brown eyes were somehow still piercing, even when downcast. Hajime wanted to reach out and yank the scarf down just so he could study the rest of Tooru’s face, but decided against it. He had invaded his personal space enough and Tooru seemed to be pretty closed off still. 

The subway car came to a stop and Iwaizumi gave the pretty boy a small wave. “See you Monday. Nice phone case by the way.” Iwaizumi flashed his black phone case with a large Godzilla embedded into the back of it. 

Tooru was too busy watching Iwaizumi to remember that they got off at the same stop and he was now going to be late for practice. He glanced down at his black phone case that had a large green alien embedded into the back of it.

* * *

Iwaizumi spotted the pretty boy as they were waiting for the train. He wore the same kind of outfit each day: thick leggings, thick leg warmers that went over slip-on shoes, a thick fitted sweater, and a light-colored scarf. He hadn’t seen him in the same scarf yet, but then again he had only noticed him a few days before. It struck him as odd, though. He prided himself on his attention to detail and always being aware of his surroundings, so he didn’t understand how he missed the beauty that was _Tooru Oikawa_. He sat only a few seats down from where Iwaizumi normally stood. He waited only a few spots down from where Iwaizumi waited. He couldn’t help but wonder how long they had been taking the subway together. He also couldn’t help but wonder where Oikawa was going dressed like _that_.

He pulled his phone out and typed pretty boy’s name into google. He was met with video links that took him to recorded performances. Oikawa Tooru was a dancer. That figured. Iwaizumi glanced up at the pretty boy, his delicate features, long limbs, being a dancer made sense. He looked back down at his phone and instantly became mesmerized by a piece that was a mixture of modern ballet and hip-hop. The way he moved was beautiful. His eyes wandered toward Tooru again and they caught each other’s gaze. Tooru happened to look up at the same moment. He looked away just as fast and Iwaizumi smirked. So he was shy? Iwaizumi frowned. Maybe he wasn’t shy, maybe Iwaizumi was just coming on strong. 

He turned his attention back to the video and spent the rest of his train ride watching Tooru dance. It wasn’t until he felt someone standing directly in front of him that he stopped watching. He looked up to see said person. 

“You’re going to miss your stop.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes darted outside of the train and he was about to miss his stop. He wanted to thank Tooru but after looking up at his long lashes, flushed cheeks, and perfect hair, not a single damn word came out of his mouth. He simply nodded and kicked off of the wall.

They walked (together?) silently, making their way up the two flights of stairs and back into the real world. The cold air hit Iwaizumi with a crisp breeze. He hated the cold. He glanced at Tooru who seemed to be in his natural element. His cheeks were just barely flushed from the wind, his hair swaying. He didn’t realize how much he was staring until Tooru caught his eye.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tooru huffed, pulling his scarf to his nose.

Iwaizumi, against all better reasoning, that he thought he had, reached forward and tugged the scarf down a little bit, revealing the perfect pouty mouth that he just knew that scarf was hiding. “Shit, sorry-”

Tooru flushed and his mouth fell open slightly. He was prepared to tell him it was fine when Iwaizumi forgot all of his manners and promptly turned to leave.

* * *

Tooru had a bad day. He had a new partner that he was practicing some new steps with and it involved a complicated lift. Tooru was showing him how to jump and his partner was paying zero attention. Tooru landed wrong on his foot and rolled his ankle. He wasn’t going to be able to dance for at least a few days. He wasn’t pissed so much as purely upset. Dancing was his outlet, his only outlet. Without it…

Tooru leaned against the concrete column dejectedly as he stared at the ground. He could also hear a group of guys behind him making annoying comments about his clothes. He glanced down, they weren’t even that bad. For whatever reason Tooru always ended up on the subway with somebody who had an intense hatred for anything relatively flamboyant. He was happy at least his scarf was a dark color. 

“I didn’t realize how many queerboys were in this area, man.”

“Me neither, I would have just taken the Lyft if I knew-”

“Look at this fucking gayboy over there-”

“What is he, a fucking ballerina?”

The man said the word with such disdain that Tooru shifted uncomfortably. 

“Bro, is that Iwaizumi?”

“Holy fuck, it is!” They started chattering excitedly.

Tooru turned to see Hajime heading toward him, his eyes turned into his phone. He was typing rapidly, his face twisted into an interesting scowl. He came to a stop on the other side of the column that Tooru was leaning against.

“Tell that fucking fairy to move-”

“Yo, gay boy!”

Tooru stiffened as they started calling out to him. His hand shook as he dug into his bag for his headphones. He accidentally dropped his bag, spilling half the contents onto the concrete.

The trio of guys started laughing loudly. “Bend over for us, princess!” How can they sit there making comments and then say _that_?

“You’re used to taking it in the ass, aren’t you?” Another leered.

Tooru bit his cheek and stuffed his belongings back inside his bag. Another hand reached for a tube of chapstick that was just out of his reach. Tooru couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“Sorry I’m late babe, I didn’t see you there. I was looking for you.”

Tooru's head snapped up at his soft words. Iwaizumi was offering him a small smile, his eyes weren’t full of the usual sympathy Tooru had come to expect, they were just...soft. “Oh- hi.” Tooru had no idea what to respond to those words.

Iwaizumi gently took the pretty boy’s bag from his hands and slung it over his shoulder. He turned his attention to the overwhelmingly shocked trio of guys that were staring at the two men. “Do you guys have a problem with my boyfriend or something?” The look on Iwaizumi’s face was enough to send the three of them scattering.

The subway came to a screeching stop next to them. Iwaizumi jerked his head toward the car and Tooru nodded, following. Iwaizumi sat in the space next to where Tooru always sat, setting Tooru’s duffel bag down between them. The ride was quiet until the train started going. Iwaizumi rested his elbow on the duffel bag and glanced at Tooru. 

“Are you alright?”

Tooru nodded absentmindedly and pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. “I’m fine.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “Are you?” He pressed. Tooru turned to look at Iwaizumi but turned away the moment their eyes met. “How often does that happen?” He asked the pretty boy. _Maybe he should stop calling him pretty boy_.

Tooru shrugged. “Now and then, I suppose. I’m used to it.”

“That’s ridiculous.” The gruff response from his seatmate made Tooru stiffen slightly. Iwaizumi felt guilty instantly. “It’s just not right. It’s not something you should be used to.”

Tooru laughed humorlessly. “Well, I don’t really know what else I’m supposed to do. I tried being less...gay...and that didn’t work.”

 _So he is gay_. Iwaizumi thought to himself as he tried not to let his eyes roam too much. “People are assholes.”

“People are assholes,” Tooru whispered in response. Truth be told, he was indeed not fine. His heart hurt. His head hurt. His pride hurt. His damn ankle hurt. He looked down at the wrapped appendage and sighed softly. “Huge assholes.”

Iwaizumi pointed his foot at Tooru’s ankle. “What happened? Did you fall?”

“Yeah. Or well, I was dropped.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “I’d never drop you.” 

His words surprised them both. Iwaizumi blinked rapidly to double-check if he really just let that slip out of his mouth. Judging by the dark blush across both of their faces, he did, but neither of them acknowledged it. They simply sat in silence again.

Tooru turned to Iwaizumi as his stop was approaching. “Do you prefer Iwaizumi or Hajime?”

Iwaizumi turned as well. He had his rehearsed answer prepared. He preferred Iwaizumi if they weren’t that familiar. Two people in his life called him by his first name, his mother, and his publicist. He didn’t know that pretty boy- _Tooru Oikawa_. He didn’t know him at all. He knew, maybe, one thing about him. So why did he respond with “Hajime” in such a confident tone as if everyone around him called him Hajime?

Tooru nodded. “You can call me Tooru.” He clutched his duffel bag and pulled it across his lap. He looked down at the gloves he was pulling onto his hands. “Thank you, Hajime.”

The simple words felt like a defibrillator to his damn chest. He lost his words and eloquence again, smiling just slightly then turning to leave.

They went their separate ways but both turned around to watch the other leave.

* * *

Tooru’s ankle wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. A full day of rest was what he needed. He was going to go back to the studio and at least watch. His phone buzzed loudly and he pulled up the email notification that Hajime Iwaizumi’s channel had uploaded a new video. It took a while for the video to load, the website kept crashing and apologizing to Tooru. When it finally loaded he nearly dropped his phone. The video was entitled “I’m G A Y!”. Just that. Nothing else. Just a big happy “I’M G A Y!” Tooru listened as Hajime came out _very_ publicly. Hajime went on to explain the disgust that had been growing inside of him as he watched _and Tooru quotes_ the “prettiest guy he had ever seen being harassed in broad fucking daylight on a public fucking subway car”.

 _Can I just say- I’m normally not so confrontational. I’m not. You guys know that- my closest friends know that, but fuck- I’m not going to just sit back and watch people tear other people down. And none of you should either- it’s our responsibility as human fucking beings to help each other out. Do not let yourself grow numb to it- do not let yourself get stuck in that disgusting mentality that ‘oh, maybe someone else will hope’ fuck no, man! Nobody else is going to help! These guys- two days in a fucking row- these people were harassing him for what reason? What reason? There wasn’t a reason. He just sat there, the most beautiful thing I have ever fucking seen, minding his own business and listening to music and-_ Hajime sighed and rubbed his face. _The only thing he was doing wrong was sitting there looking that damn pretty. Yes. PRETTY. You would all understand if you saw him. But seriously- the shit the first guy said, I can’t sit there and watch that happen. Then again, the next fucking day- are you kidding me? Fuck you to all three of those guys that decided to make his life just a little bit harder. For no reason. Can I just ask all of you- all of you that love me, all of you that hate me, even those of you who have no idea who I am- please just...do better._ Hajime moved forward to turn the video off then stopped. He smiled and Tooru melted at the sight of it. _Oh yeah, the title wasn’t clickbait. I’m gay. Just in case that wasn’t clear._

The video ended and Tooru clutched the phone against his chest. 

He glanced at the clock and knew he could make it to the station by the time Hajime would be getting off the train.

* * *

Tooru clutched his scarf as he hobbled toward the platform Hajime was going to be exiting in mere minutes. He pulled the scarf down to reveal his face, he noted that Hajime was trying to see all of him. He smoothed his hair back and didn’t realize how _nervous_ he was. He stuffed his shaking hands into his sweater pockets and took a small step back. What was he doing there? He didn’t even know if Hajime was seeing anybody, a quick google search was fruitless since his life seems to be pretty private. Tooru took another step back. The station was more crowded than usual. A lot more crowded than usual. As the subway car pulled toward them, he slowly realized that people were getting their phones out and suddenly he wasn’t the only one that knew Hajime’s schedule.

Hajime, skateboard in hand, exited the car and was immediately thrust into the limelight of recording phones and microphones in his face. He was polite and concise, albeit a bit annoyed at the sudden intrusion into the most mundane part of his life (riding the subway). He laughed at something a reporter asked and looked up. 

He found Tooru immediately. His scarf was down around his neck, revealing the pink pouty lips Hajime thought only existed in his dreams. Tooru’s face was slightly flushed and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Hajime frowned and took a small step forward, but Tooru took a step back. Tooru had no interest in being in a spotlight that wasn’t shining on his stage. He wore costumes and makeup so he was rarely recognized on the street. Hajime had an entire following.

Hajime frowned deeper and started toward the stairs, the onslaught of reporters following him. Tooru slumped against the wall and waited a few minutes before heading up the same stairs and back to his apartment.

He hobbled down the street, trying to put all of his weight on his good foot, his ankle was throbbing though it was probably more from him being upset than anything. He made it halfway home when he realized a dark sedan was following him. He went to turn into a corner store when they honked at him. Against his better judgment, he turned as the window rolled down.

“Can I give you a ride?” That voice made Tooru freeze, as it had done several times before. He stared back at Hajime. Hajime’s mouth quirked at the corner. “There’s nobody else in here. Well, just my driver, but he’s mostly harmless.”

Tooru let out a short laugh. He glanced around, but the mass of reporters and teenagers with cell phones seemed to have dispersed. He stepped onto the street and got into the car. The warmth of it was incredibly welcoming, whether it be purely from the heater or from the man who barely scooted over and now their knees were touching.

His driver glanced at them in the mirror. “Where to, boss?”

Hajime glanced at Tooru. “Were you going home?”

Tooru nodded, fiddling with his scarf nervously. “Yes-”

Hajime reached a hand up to still Tooru’s. “Can I get you some food?”

“I don’t really-”

“We don’t have to get out of the car,” Hajime reassured him, confirming the doubt that he knew was there about being seen with him. “I know a great place. I can call ahead, they’ll bring it out. Do you like pancakes?”

Tooru finally turned to look at Hajime. He nodded again. “I love pancakes.” Hajime’s hand was still on his, hovering over his scarf. It dropped slowly as Hajime reached for his phone.

“To Barry’s, Kentaro.”

Kentaro nodded and rolled up the divider, providing the two with the privacy Tooru wanted for the sake of his sanity.

“I didn’t think you would be at the station today. Not after that.” Hajime motioned toward Tooru’s wrapped ankle.

Tooru looked down at it. “I was- I was just going for a walk.”

Hajime raised both eyebrows. “In a subway station?”

Tooru looked out the window, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Yes.”

Hajime laughed softly. “Alright.” He scrolled through his phone. “Do you like toppings on your pancakes?” Tooru turned back toward him, surprised that he wasn’t going to question him further. “They have really good Milk Bread pancakes-”

“Milk Bread _pancakes_?” Tooru was going to have to remember the name of the place.

“I’ll order 3 then.”

“3?”

Hajime nodded his head toward the front. “Kentaro is probably hungry. He hates waiting around for me and getting off of that train took a bit longer than usual.”

“Is it like that frequently?” Tooru asked, trying and failing to mask the panic in his voice.

“Not at the subway, no. It’s my best-kept secret.” Hajime’s face scrunched up. “Or it was, I guess.”

“Does that mean you won’t take it anymore?” Once again, he tried and failed.

Hajime shocked his head absentmindedly, not at all picking up on Tooru’s’ tone. “Probably not.”

Tooru couldn’t help the anxiety that crept over him. He tried to put it at bay but it wasn’t going anywhere. He fidgeted in his seat enough that Hajime took notice. Tooru’s hands started shaking again, his legs bobbing slightly.

“Are you-”

“Can you let me out? Please- anywhere is fine-” Tooru asked just above a whisper as he stared out the window, not 100% sure where he was.

“Wait-”

“Just here- here is fine-” Tooru reached for the handle.

“Wait- what just happened?” Hajime asked as he reached for the door. Tooru slumped in his seat as Hajime’s hand lightly grazed his own. “Don’t do that- don’t just disappear back into yourself. I thought this was going well-” The realization of his words hit him gently. “Ah, shit- that wasn’t what I meant. I won’t be able to take the subway-” He rubbed the back of his neck worriedly. “I would be able to- I mean. Fuck. Don’t leave- please.”

Tooru looked over at Hajime as he started floundering for words. Most people didn’t bother with Tooru, they hadn’t for some time. He was used to being the center of attention, but not the one that people took their time to get to know and to help in situations like that one. Few people knew how sensitive he was, how in tune he was with the things that people said, and the way that they said them. He couldn’t help it. He was thankful, at least, that it felt different around Hajime. He seemed to genuinely care. The way he said _please_ made Tooru’s chest a little tighter.

“I don’t mean to be so forward.” Hajime scooted over slightly and Tooru frowned at the sudden loss of contact with his leg. “Fuck it. I was going to suggest we ride together. Here. In my car. In the morning- and later in the day. We seem to have the same schedule. If you were walking home, I doubt you live far from the station-”

“I don’t. A mile or so.”

Hajime frowned at Tooru then at his ankle. “You walked a mile on _that_?”

Tooru winced but nodded. “I wanted to-” He bit the inside of his lip as his face flushed violently. “-to see you.” He finished with a whisper.

Hajime smirked. He knew it. He was hoping Tooru saw the video, he wanted him to. “So...breakfast?”

Tooru smiled and nodded. “Breakfast.”

Kentaro parked in front of the restaurant and disappeared through the shabby doors. Tooru would have never given that place a second look, it was definitely below the obvious social media ridden restaurants he would usually visit. It was small and looked a bit run down.

“It doesn’t look like much, but it’s the best place I’ve ever eaten in. You’ll love it.”

“I trust you.”

“Tell me about yourself,” Hajime said suddenly.

Tooru cleared his throat. “Uh-” Another thing Tooru wasn’t used to someone wanting to get to know him beyond asking for his phone number or autograph. “I’m a dancer, but I think you know that. I really love milk bread, I thought it was pretty cute that you chose _those_ pancakes. I also like to paint, it helps keep my hands busy. There’s not much to know about me.” Tooru looked up at Hajime.

Hajime was watching him speak, his mouth slightly hung open. He only really heard a few keywords that Tooru said because he was too busy being distracted by the way his mouth moved when he spoke. He didn’t realize Tooru had even stopped talking until Tooru’s mouth turned downwards. “Shit- what?”

Tooru narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean ‘what’? Were you-” Tooru gasped. “You weren’t even listening to me!”

Hajime blushed and rubbed his palms against his thighs. “I was- I was-”

Tooru crossed his arms and huffed. “Okay, what’s my favorite tea?”

“Unsweetened green. Iced.” 

Tooru scoffed. “That was easy. What’s my favorite ice cream flavor?”

“Cherry chocolate chip.” Hajime couldn’t believe how much he retained while looking only at Tooru’s mouth.

Tooru blushed slightly and uncrossed his arms. “I didn’t think you were listening at all.”

“I didn’t either,” Hajime muttered sheepishly, earning another glare from Tooru. He laughed. “Why do you cover up so much of your face with that scarf?” Hajime tugged on the end of the scarf until it unraveled. Tooru’s neck was dark with blush.

“I don’t know- it’s a habit, I guess. Plus, it’s cold!” 

“Your face is beautiful.”

Tooru started sputtering and gasping. “Why- do- how- why-”

“Take a breath, Tooru.”

Tooru carded his fingers through his hair. “How do you just say things like that? So casually, Haji! It’s unbelievable.”

Hajime snorted at the nickname. “What things?”

“That-that-that-” Hajime was having a phenomenal time with Tooru’s pure embarrassment. “That I’m pretty or beautiful or calling me babe, how do you do that?”

Kentaro knocked on the window and handed them their food through it. “I got you both some of that fresh juice you love.”

“You better have gotten yourself some-” Kentaro clearly did not. “Go get yourself some. Get Yahaba something too.”

Kentaro grumbled but went back into the restaurant.

They ate their meals in silence for another few minutes before Hajime felt the need to say something. “I haven’t been this forward before, not off of a skateboard anyway. But-” He sighed softly and looked at Tooru as he stuffed his face with the milk bread pancakes. He had a dribble of cream on the corner of his mouth. “-something about you…” Hajime didn’t finish his sentence, but judging by how full his face was, Tooru was not listening. He looked like he was in a post-orgasm haze and Hajime was never going to be able to get that image out of his head.

Tooru leaned against the backseat and sighed, closing his eyes.

Hajime watched that beautiful man fall asleep.

* * *

Tooru woke up with a long yawn. He rolled his head forward and rubbed his eyes. He felt the weight of something against his shoulder and turned to see Hajime softly snoring. Tooru forgot for a moment where he was, but as he studied Hajime’s sleeping face he remembered.

Hajime stirred awake as well. He sat up, clearing his throat. “Sorry- you passed out after you finished the food. You were- absolutely dead to the world.”

Tooru blushed but smiled softly. “I am a pretty heavy sleeper.”

Hajime nodded, smoothing out his shirt. “I noticed. We even ran some errands.”

Tooru glanced out the window, not recognizing where he was again.”Where are we? What time is it?”

“It’s a little after 8.”

“It’s 8?!” 

“I tried to wake you-”

“I need- shit, shit, where’s my-” Tooru scrambled to pull his phone and the moment his fingers touched the device, he wondered why he was looking for his phone. There wasn’t going to be any notification from a lover, a friend, his studio, there wasn’t going to be anything. He had nowhere else to be. He let out a humorless laugh and rolled his head back.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just realized that I have nobody I need to be worried about. I have nowhere else to be. It’s funny, you know? I’m a dancer, I dance, it’s just- it’s all I do. I love dancing, it means everything to me. It is everything to me. When I’m on that stage- nothing can compare to it, absolutely nothing, but when I’m _not_ on stage… I’m nobody.”

Hajime frowned deeply at Tooru’s self-doubt. “I don’t think you’re nobody.”

Tooru pushed his eyebrows together and glanced at Hajime. “I do appreciate you saying that.”

“You have nowhere else to be, huh?”

Tooru shook his head. “I really don’t.”

“Then come home with me.”

Tooru’s eyes widened slightly as he stared at the darker haired man. “What?”

Hajime reached across the car and pushed a stray lock of hair out of Tooru’s face. “Come home with me, Tooru.”

“I’m not-”

“You don’t have to do anything. I’m not that kind of guy. Just- I don’t want to be alone tonight and I don’t think you do either. We can make it a sleepover and hang out in my living room all night. I’ve got a flat-screen and Xbox that I never use, too much food and too much space.”

Tooru smiled and let out a laugh. “A sleepover?”

“Yeah, I’ll introduce you to a couple of idiots that I know. I can invite them over too.” 

Tooru nodded slowly. “Okay.”

* * *

Tooru found himself gingerly sitting on Hajime’s large(r than his bedroom) couch. Hajime told him to make himself at home, but he didn’t even have a couch in his small apartment. He didn’t even have people over, so what was the point?

“A few of my friends are coming over, I hope that’s okay.” It was _his_ house, why did it matter if it was okay? “I just want you to be comfortable.” Hajime continued as if he was actively reading Tooru’s mind. 

Tooru chewed on his lip as he watched Hajime scroll through his phone. “Whatever you want-”

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Hajime responded, looking up. He frowned slightly. “You can take your sweater and scarf off. Is it too cold in here? I can turn up the heat.”

“No, no- it’s fine.” Tooru stood up and pulled his sweater off and of course, because this was his life, the thin t-shirt he was wearing underneath got stuck and he was sure he was flashing Hajime. He yanked it off after separating the articles of clothing. Hajime was turned away, but the tips of his ears were bright red.

“They’re all cool guys, they’re just a bit- out there, sometimes.”

As if on cue, a loud banging on the door made Tooru jump slightly. Hajime sighed softly and moved to answer it.

“Bokuto, STOP BANGING ON THE DAMN DOOR!” Hajime was yelling before he pulled it open. 

“Sorry Iwaizumi, I only knocked like...twice-” Bokuto pushed past Hajime. 

Akaashi sighed behind him, his eyes apologetic as they usually were when Bokuto was involved. “You knocked at least 9 times, Kou.”

Bokuto shrugged and went straight to the kitchen. “You have some beer, right? My neck is killing me. I need to relax.”

“Iwaizumi! Thanks for inviting me! I was super bored!” An orange-haired wonder bounded into the apartment.

“Why are all of you so loud-” Hajime rubbed his temple in regret.

“Hinata, QUIET DOWN!” 

“You quiet down, Kageyama!”

Tooru glanced at the loud voices curiously. 

“Uh- Iwa, who is on your couch?”

Hajime pushed his door closed and moved to protect Tooru from the onslaught of embarrassing questions that were about to start. Unfortunately, Hinata reached him first. 

“Hi, I’m Shoyo!” Hinata plopped down next to Tooru and gazed at him in wonder. “You’re tall, wow! How tall are you?”

“Uh-”

“You _are_ tall! How do you know Iwa? Are you guys friends? Where did you meet? How did you meet?” Bokuto began his questioning that anybody but him found overwhelming.

“Koutarou, calm down.” Akaashi popped the cap off of a beer and handed it to Bokuto to distract him. It did not work.

“Thanks ‘Kaashi.” He grinned at his boyfriend but turned back to Tooru. “What’s-”

“You’re Tooru Oikawa-” Akaashi said suddenly as he finally studied at the man they were all ready to harass for information.

Tooru nodded shyly. “I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

“I’m Keiji Akaashi. I write for-”

“You write for NYM!” Tooru exclaimed.

Akaashi nodded. “I was able to catch your last performance, it was enthralling.”

“You’re an actor?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

Tooru shook his head. “No, I just dance.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “ _Just_ dance? That’s a mild way of putting it.” Akaashi had seen at least 11 of Tooru’s performances and if you just looked at the expressions n the faces that littered the audience, you would know he did more than just dancing He had hoped all of his positive reviews of his performances reflected that.

Bokuto sat on the floor in the middle of the room and stared at Tooru. “I need to know more. This is the most Kaashi has talked in the many many times we have visited Iwa’s.”

Hajime snorted. Bokuto wasn’t wrong. He glanced at Tooru, trying to read if he was uncomfortable. He didn’t seem to be. He wasn’t fidgeting with any of his clothing. He just looked nervous. How could someone like him be nervous around people? He didn’t understand how Tooru “didn’t have anybody”. That didn’t make sense to him at all. He would surround Tooru every single damn day if he could. Hajime found himself sitting down on the opposite side of Tooru and couldn’t help but smile slightly as the taller man leaned _slightly_ closer.

“Is that how you guys met?” Akaashi asked as he sat in the chair Bokuto was avoiding.

“We met on the subway,” Hajime responded.

“WAIT!” Hinata suddenly shouted. “ _This_ is _that guy_?”

Tooru grimaced. “What does that mean?”

Hajime rolled his eyes and Bokuto started hooting out laughter. “The guy who finally pulled Iwa here out of the closet.”

Tooru leaned back fully against the couch. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, don’t you dare-” Hajime put a hand on Tooru’s arm. “You didn’t do anything. You want to only listen to about 60% of what that one says.” 

Bokuto frowned and glared at Hajime. “I hate you.”

Akaashi ran his fingers through his emotional boyfriend’s hair. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Tooru shrugged one shoulder, his eyes concentrating on the warm palm that was still encircled around his wrist. “I’m used to it, you know? I’ve never really hidden my massive gayness.”

Hinata laughed loudly. “You shouldn’t have to, Oikawa! This one here used to try and hide it too but you can’t really do that so much when I’m attached to your arm.”

Kageyama huffed in agreement. “No kidding,” He said as he sipped his beer.

Akaashi pulled his phone out. “Is your company working on anything now?”

Tooru nodded. “We are. It’s something new. We had a new playwright come in named Kenma Kozume. He works with this wild director that’s new to us as well-”

“Ah, yeah, Tetsuro. I’ve seen some of his work. It’s new, that’s for sure.” Akaashi responded.

“Can I find you on YouTube?” Bokuto asked, pulling his phone out.

“OH! Can you dance for us now?” Hinata asked, jumping to his feet. 

Tooru stuttered a response. “I- I- I don’t-”

“Sit down, Shoyo. He has an injury to his ankle. He’s here to hang out, not for your entertainment.” Hajime’s words sent Hinata wailing into Kageyama’s arms. Hajime rolled his eyes. “You are so sensitive.”

Kageyama gripped Hinata’s shoulder and tried to glare at his shorter companion, but the moment Hinata touched you it was just too much to ignore.

“What do you guys want to eat?” Bokuto tapped Akaashi’s phone that was hovering above him. “I’m staaaaaaaaarving!”

The group hung out until Bokuto was borderline asleep between Akaashi’s legs, Hinata soon to follow. They said their goodbyes and Hajime picked up after them. Tooru sat in the same spot, now cross-legged on the couch. 

“Your friends are nice,” Tooru commented, feeling utter relief that they were all good people. His nervous energy faded pretty quickly as the night went on.

“They are,” Hajime responded offhandedly. “Do you want to stay the night? Or I can take you home- I don’t mean to impose- whatever you want.”

Tooru considered his options. He _did_ want to stay but he wasn’t sure if Hajime was offering to be nice or because it was late or because he didn’t feel like taking him home-

“Do you overanalyze _everything_?”

“Yes,” Tooru responded without a second thought.

Hajime laughed and it was the purest sound Tooru had ever heard. He gave Tooru a wide smile. “I’d like you to stay.”

Tooru nodded. “I’ll stay.”

Unfortunately for Tooru, he couldn’t sleep at all. He rolled over around 3 am and sat up on the couch. He reached for his phone and pulled up YouTube. He searched Hajime’s name and sighed softly as he listened to him talk. He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Hajime had an early meeting so he had Kentaro drive them. They stopped outside of Tooru’s small apartment complex and Hajime handed Tooru his phone. “Can you put your number in? I promise not to save it under ‘Pretty Boy’.”

Tooru laughed and punched his number in. He pushed the door open and got out of the car. He leaned over the open door as Hajime scooted to that side. “Thank you for letting me stay over.”

“Anytime,” Hajime answered, looking up at Tooru. “Anytime at all.”

Tooru hesitated before walking away. “I have a performance-”

“I would love to come,” Hajime replied before Tooru could even offer any details causing Tooru to spread a wide goofy smile across his face. He covered it with his scarf and Hajime laughed. “Just let me know the details- I’d love to go.”

* * *

Tooru and Hajime spent the next handful of quiet mornings and evenings riding together to and from their respective jobs. Tooru had been working later and later but Hajime insisted he still drive Tooru home. Hajime was stuck in meeting after meeting with different sponsors that he had as he approached retirement. He was young for retirement, only 25, but he was ready. Most people weren’t aware of it, but Hajime’s knees just weren’t what they used to be. He had been skateboarding professionally since he was 14 and his body was just tired of it. He had an incredible offer to coach a youth group in the neighborhood he grew up in and he jumped at the chance. It would keep him local. He was growing attached to seeing Tooru at the start of his day as well as ending his day alongside the tall dancer. 

It was a full month later when it was time for Tooru’s show. Tooru’s theatre was small, it only sat 100 people or so, but he was so sought after that the tickets sold out seconds after going on sale. It was going to be a limited performance and the buzz surrounding the show was incredible. Hajime sat next to Akaashi as they waited for the show to start. He looked around and felt underdressed but for whatever reason Kenma and Kuroo insisted the ambiance be more casual despite the nature of the show. 

The lights dimmed and the show began.

When Tooru finally made it on the stage, collective gasps were heard throughout the otherwise silent theatre. Kenma and Kuroo tried to let a good chunk of ticket sales go to people who had never been to one of Tooru’s shows before. The moment Kenma saw Tooru dance, he started writing a show around him.

Hajime couldn’t believe the elegance and grace that surrounded every single movement, the sway of his long slender arms, the extension of his legs as he flew through the air: it was mesmerizing. Hajime couldn’t concentrate on what the story was at all. It felt like time froze when he watched Tooru dance, everyone else in the audience disappeared and it was just the two of them.

By the end of the show, he was on his feet clapping enthusiastically. Akaashi laughed quietly next to him, entertained that his friend was so clearly in love with the dancer.

Hajime waited for Tooru in the front row of the auditorium, Tooru had instructed that he wait there instead of going through the backstage chaos. Hajime’s breath caught in his throat again when Tooru finally emerged from the back. His normally styled hair fell softly against his face, framing it so beautifully as it was as tired as he was from the show. His cheeks were still slightly flushed and he was wearing a loose sweater over a fitted t-shirt that showed off the muscles he gained from lifting himself around the stage.

Hajime didn’t realize how hard he was staring until Tooru sat on the edge of the stage in front of him, his head tilted slightly and a small frown on his face. Hajime shook his head and blinked. “What?”

Tooru scoffed. “I asked if you like the show? Are you all there, Haji?”

Hajime stood and moved directly in front of Tooru. Tooru still wasn’t completely used to the forwardness that Hajime displayed when they were together, but he had long grown fond of the light touches and how Hajime seemed to forget about conversation sometimes. “It was- you were- you were beautiful. Alluring and charming and just- heavenly.” He said the last word in a breathy whisper. He reached for Tooru’s hands and pulled him gently off of the stage.

Tooru smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it- what? Stop looking at me like that!” Tooru whined.

Hajime took a deep breath and deeply hoped that Tooru felt what he felt, since the damn moment that they locked eyes playing that song in the subway. “Tooru-” He reached his hand up and was appreciative that Tooru didn’t stiffen as he used to when his thumb brushed across Tooru’s jaw.

“Y-yes?” Tooru was going to pass out. Definitely. There wasn’t even a question about it anymore. He took his deep breath and also deeply hoped that Hajime felt what he felt, since the damn moment that they locked eyes playing that song in the subway.

Hajime cupped his face with both hands. “Can I-”

“Yes-” Tooru closed the distance and pressed his lips against Hajime’s. 

They both forgot to breathe actual air and chose to breathe in each other instead. Tooru dropped his bag and Hajime ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer. They melted together, only sharing soft kisses and gasps of air.

Authors Note:

Join Fanfiction Corner Discord

[https://discord.gg/n7cnCR4](https://discord.gg/7CcCehy)

  
  



End file.
